Nuestros secretos nos unen
by Jamespp
Summary: Tiempo antes de la Coronación de Thor, secretos de amigos y amigas, sirvientes y sirvientas seran rebelados demostrando que un titulo es solo un papel de muchos.


Hola, mi nombre es James y vengo aquí con esta historia.

A ver qué tal.

….

Capitulo 1: Prólogo.

A las afueras de Asgard una ventisca era llevada a cabo como si anunciara la llegada malos presagios para la tierra de los dioses nórdicos. Entre ella podían distinguirse dos figuras, una diferente a la otra. La primera; era grande, de hombros anchos y gran fuerza, parecía. La otra era más pequeña y se aferraba a la capa que le cubría con claro miedo.

De repente, ambas figuras pararon y la más alta habló.

 **-Bienvenida a Asgard, María.**

…

 _Quinientos años después_

- **¡María!**

Se escuchó gritar a un hombre ya anciano de pelo blanco, igual a su piel, y ojos azules destacando las rayas que parecían atravesar ambos de lado a lado.

Una chica de ojos rojos rubí, también con dos rayas que parecían atravesarlos, de pelo negro oscuro y piel pálida se rió en voz alta antes de hacerse al anciano quien se encontraba delante de la puerta de su casa compartida.

- **Si, Gerald?-** pregunto sencillamente la más joven presente de ambos antes de recibir una mirada aguada del anciano quien terminó por rodar los ojos exasperado.

- **Debes irte ya, recuerda que tienes un trabajo**.-le regaño con exasperación pero cierto cariño el hombre ya entrado en años a la joven quien pareció sorprendida un segundos antes de responder.

- **Ya lo sabía, solo estaba esperando para despedirme de ti así que…adiós.-** fue la sarcástica pero obviamente falsa escusa de la más joven antes de irse camino a palacio.

 **-Seguro**.-respondió al espacio vació Gerald de forma sarcástica pero divertida antes de suspirar y volver a sus tareas del día.

Mientras la joven llegaba al palacio real donde fue recibida por dos de sus compañeras de trabajo, Giselle y Adriana.

 **-Buenos días, chicas**.-saludo alegre recibiendo bufidos por parte de las otras dos como todo respuesta antes de que las tres entraran en palacio directas a su trabajo diario.

Servir.

Si eran sirvientas pero no tenían la confianza ni la amistad el resto de sus compañeras debido a que años atrás, las tres habían sido asignadas a servir al príncipe Loki.

El príncipe Loki.

El hermano menor del heredero, el segundo hijo del padre de todos, oscuro, solitario y demás cosas usadas para definirles. Para sus tres sirvientas personales Loki solo era Loki, su señor y nada más.

Así pues, las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación del príncipe Oscuro y entraron tras llamar a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Loki debía estar despierto ya desde hace tiempo.

Debido a esto no dudaron en entrar y mientras la única rubia de las tres, Giselle, ordenaba la ropa y los libros leídos seguramente por el príncipe la noche anterior, las otras dos aireaban y hacían la cama del susodicho. Tras unos cuantos minutos las tres terminaron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde desayunaba siempre, toda la familia real junta.

Nada más llegar y entrar, estaba la puerta abierta, las tres chicas hicieron una inclinación de respeto ante los reyes y sus dos hijos antes de colocarse en su lugar, detrás del príncipe Loki.

- **Ambos debéis asistir.-** determino Odín mirando a ambos de sus hijos pero parándose un poco más en su hijo menor quien le miro enfado y desafiante.

- **No veo el por qué debo asistir yo, padre.-** respondió frio pero con esa elegancia y tranquilidad suya propia el hombre más joven.- **No me interesa encontrar esposa**. -siguió Loki.

 **-Porque yo lo digo, Loki**.-respondio Odín a su hijo rebelde mirándole duramente mientras lo hacía. **-Ya es hora de que ambos tengáis una mujer.** Dio por zanjada la conversación.

 **-Pero padre…**

 **-He dicho, se acabó la discusión.-** corto el padre de todos la oración de su hijo menor de forma ruda y mentirosa, ya que antes no había mencionado eso.

Enfadado Loki se levanto y con una última mirada a su padre salió de la sala siendo seguido rápidamente por sus tres sirvientas y los gritos cada vez más lejanos de llamada de su padre y hermano mayor bajo la triste mirada de su madre.

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos Loki se calmó y se giro parándose al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus tres siervas tuvieran que detenerse de igual manera. Las miró frió y de forma seria antes de hablar.

 **-Giselle, avisa al costurero que cuando mi traje esté listo que te busque y te lo entregue, no debe entrar en mi habitación**.-mandó firme y frio el príncipe oscuro ante lo cual esa sirvienta asintió.

 **-Como digáis, mi lord.-** respondió respetuosamente despidiéndose con la mirada de sus dos compañeras antes de irse camino a donde se encontraba el costurero.

Tras que se fuera un silencio que no se podría decir era incomodo pero tampoco lo contrario, lleno el pasillo donde el príncipe menor y dos de sus sirvientas se encontraban.

- **Adriana, con tus habilidades…-** empezó a decir Loki y es que el manejo de la joven con la voluntad de los demás, capaz de utilizar les a su antojo era conocida por todo Asgard.- **…convence a mi hermano de dejarme en paz el día de hoy.-** acabo de mandar de igual forma que siempre.

 **-Como deseis, mi lord.-** respondio la susodicha despidiéndose de María también con los ojos antes de irse a buscar al príncipe heredero.

Por último, los ojos del príncipe más joven se fijaron su tercera sirvienta quien esperaba sus órdenes propias.

- **¿Cómo vas con el manejo de tu magia?-** pregunto mirándole sorprendiendo a la joven.

A veces, se le olvida que el príncipe había descubierto su secreto años atrás ya.

 **-He mejorado, gracias a vuestra ayuda, mi lord.-** respondió respetuosamente la sirvienta haciendo resoplar a Loki.

 **-Estoy seguro.-** respondió irónico antes de cambiar abruptamente la conversación.- **Ve a buscar los dos libros de portada azul que leía ayer en mi habitación.-** mandó con voz firme, como antes.

María simplemente hizo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación de su señor a buscar dichos libros.

Cuando se quedó solo, el príncipe más joven suspiro enfado antes de darse la vuelta para seguir andando directo a la biblioteca de palacio.

….

Bueno, este es el principio de mis historia.

Espero os haya gustado y comentéis.

Besos a todo el mundo.


End file.
